


Who Hurt You?

by ertrunkener_Wassergeist



Series: Stories on Eos / Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hospitalization, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertrunkener_Wassergeist/pseuds/ertrunkener_Wassergeist
Summary: Cor got hurt. Badly.Nyx comes to visit him in the hospital.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Series: Stories on Eos / Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157741
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Who Hurt You?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys!
> 
> This was a prompt by the same title from the wonderful the-puppets-mistress over on Tumblr!  
> It plays in another unspecified AU (As of now. Because I know myself. XD) where Cor got hurt really badly and is now in the hospital. Maybe he discovered something he shouldn't have. Who knows?
> 
> I know it's a short one, but happy reading regardless!

The smell of disinfectant burnt Nyx in the nose, scratched at the back of his throat. Normally he would be out of a hospital as fast as possible because of the smell alone, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to move.

He stood there, frozen in place and stared at the man on the hospital bed, seemingly asleep. Nyx would be so much happier, if Cor was only asleep. Then he could go and maybe drink or eat something, take a shower maybe. Instead he hovered beside the bed, his fingers brushing Cor’s motionless hand just below there the needle for the IV had been placed.

The call had reached Nyx as soon as he had re-entered the city walls. There had been a fight in the Citadel. Nyx didn’t know more than that, hadn’t cared to know more than that when Monica had called and told him that Cor was in a coma.

Nyx hadn’t believed it. Not until he had stepped into the hospital room.

“Who hurt you?” he found himself asking through numb lips.

Grief and anger and pain roared in his chest like a wounded biest. It was neigh unbearable.

“Please. Please wake up and tell me who did this to you. I’ll hunt them down and tear them down limb by limb.”


End file.
